Cardfight! Gaiden: The Legacy of the Black Dragon
by Xerander
Summary: This is the story of the Black dragon of hell. the tale of Phantom Blaster Dragon as can be pieced together from its lore and forms as seen by the others of the planet cray. the mystery behind the dragon will finally be revealed and told for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and Gals I know that I haven't done much for over a year fan fic wise. But, I hate to say it, there has been no spark for me to write recently unit now. This tale is that of Cardfight! Vanguard. I am taking the lore behind a unit and its other forms and giving it my own bit of flesh and blood and filling in some blanks that are left to the imagination by Bushiroad's development team and the person who writes cardfight vanguard shining swordsmen gaiden. So, without further ado let's get started with the first in The Tale of the Black Shadow Dragon**

"Gathered Students, listen to the tale of the dark dragon, once a great guardian of the sanctuary and now a missing piece of one of the knights who protect our lands. This is the tale of who we now call the Phantom Blaster Dragon."

Zenon moved around his classroom in the school of mages in the united sanctuary. Normally he would be in his tower reading his books and watching the time stream. But with the introduction of gear chronicle and their leader Chronojet Dragon, he was not needed all the time in his tower in front of him were students that were training to be mages, knights, and those who would defend the sanctuary from invasion and war under their king and his first knight.

"Our tale begins many years ago, when our good king was but still a prince and our current guardian dragon was but an aide to the past one. This guardian at the time was the sacred guardian dragon, Thing Saver Dragon. He protected the land under the king Ezer and with their unity there was peace in the land. However, that would soon come to an end.

A wandering weapon smith had taken residence in the sanctuary and all he was known as was Blaster Meister. The king had asked the Meister to make weapons for the kingdom as a great demon of the dark past had be revived, the Meister created the Blaster Gear. Weapons that if not handled properly would corrupt the user. First was the Blaster Blade, Blaster Javelin, Blaster Rapier, and Blaster Axe. These weapons went to the knights of the Light, Laura, Larousse, Grawl, and Junos. Their commander, Ahmes, did not need feel he need a weapon and he declined to have one made for him. Larousse was the first to test his weapon and was tested by Ahmes. With one swing of his mighty weapon, it destroyed all of the test targets in a matter of seconds, the King was pleased, however Ahmes noticed something amiss. Larousse was not reacting well to the kings praises and attempted to attack the king. With a swift motion, the Prince and Ahmes subdued Larousse, and removed the weapon from his grasp. Once the weapon left his hand Larrouse returned to normal as if nothing happened."

A student raised his hand, "sage Zenon, why are we listening to this tale, is it related to the fallen dragon?"

Zenon chuckled, "my dear student, everything in this story pertains to the Dragon. Larrouse was one of the first that fell under its influence."

The student reamianed quite so Zenon continued, "with the corruption of larrouse the other knights were weary but with rising of the dark demon, they had no choice. The Blaster weapons would have to be used. The knights fought the demon but many a toll was taken on them, larrouse, laura, and Grawl were injured and the king was killed protecting his son and Alfred ascended to the thrown as the new king. Ahmes went to his men and Junos was felling terrible. During the battle, he had been unable to use his blaster weapon. This had cause Laura and grawl to get injured trying to save him. This weapon was the blaster blade. Ahmes went to console the youngest of his knights and picked up the blaster blade. Upon being touched by ahmes. The blade reacted and a great light pierced throughout the castle. Junos was in shock, why was he unable to use the blaster blade, why was his commander chosen. Junos' inner doubts rose to the surface and he lashed out against his commander, and ahmes defended himself instinctually and injured Junos. Junos fled and was not heard of from along time.

Around this time the Dark irregulars attacked again. This time with the power of the dark demon at their fingertips. The guardian dragon drove them off but at a terrible price of its life to seal the power away along with those who aided the demon, banishing them to the space between dimension. The dragon was buried on the battel field as a remembrance of what happened. Its corpse was buried in a crater caused by the demon when it unleashed an energy attack on the knights sent to stop it. This was the law of the nation as when a guardian dragon fell where its body landed upon death would be its forever resting place and a grave would be built around the dragon. This would be a grave mistake on the sanctuary's part. For after the service of burring the dragon, a lone figure walked to the crater, a pulse of dark magic unnoticed by the sages weaved through the grave and corrupted the corpse of the guardian dragon, its pure white scales died a dark black darker than the souls of demons, the shadow figure vanished its cloths falling to the ground as it had turned into pure energy to feed the spell. The dragon rose again, this time reborn into a being of malice, hatred and darkness. Gone was the Sacred Guardian Dragon, in its place an Abyss Dragon rose, And the reign of the Phantom Blaster Dragon Began. And its reign would not be a pleasant one."

The class was in utter silence. To think something would dare corrupt one of the fallen sacred dragons of the sanctuary. A student then raised its hand.

"sage Zenon, was the dragons body possessed or really risen from the dead?"

"an excellent question. We do not really know, as the black dragon showed no real memory of its past, but it has made reference to its past deeds in another form. It is hard to tell, what happened. Only the dragon and the one who cast the spell know what really arose from the crypt of the guardian dragon."


	2. Chapter 2

Zenon walked down the hall, he had just finished part one of his lecture on the black dragon. And was returning home. He was thinking what may have happened if the dark irrgeulars had never attacked and unleashed the demon. What he didn't say was that when Alfred was coronated a new dragon had arisen, the Ark Saver Dragon. Soul Saver, having the most experience was named the main guardian dragon as Ark Saver had only spoken to Alfred. Zenon believed that it was on ark savers request that this happen. As he was lost in his thoughts Zenon didn't realise that he was walking toward someone who was having another conversation, Llew was talking with one of the dog breeders in the capitol about a check up for his loyal companions flogal and barcgal, left in his care by Ahmes.

"akane, when can I bring the dogs over for their check up?" Llew asked, not realizing that Zenon was walking toward him

"anytime tomorrow or the day after is fine" akane replied, "I am free both days looking after the kennel and the office."

"thanks I would..Whoa!" llew was cut off as Zenon had bumped into him and knocked him over. When llew fell he had also knocked into akane, knocking her over. After a bit of moaning and checking over to see if everyone was okay, they helped the sage to his feet.

"Sage Zenon, are you alright?" Llew asked helping the Sage to his feet

"I am alright Liberator Llew" Zenon replied taking the young knights hand.

"I am not a liberator any more Sage Zenon, I am the student of light and Dark now." Llew said showing off his new armor.

"so indeed," Zenon noticed, "a promotion by the king I take it?"

"and by Knight Blaster Blade," Llew added smiling broadly, "are you alright though Sage Zenon? You are not one to be absent minded to cause this kind of accident?"

"just thinking of the past knight Llew."

"Any particular era?" Akane Asked.

"yes, one of the darkest times unfortunately, but considering more recent events, I guess not so much really," Zenon added.

"what Era sage? It seems to be troubling you quite a bit," akane noticed.

"the fall of the thing saver dragon, and the rise of the Black dragon of hell." this revelation caused the dog breeder and knight to shudder, the final battle with the black dragon was not a good topic as shortly after the liberation war and the invasion war it was found out about phantom blaster dragon's true origin. But not a lot knew the full story expect the king, his loyal right hand knight, the guardian dragons, and the Sage himself.

"Sage Zenon, would you like an escort to your tower?"

"yes Knight Llew, I would appreciate that."

"it would be my honor sage," Llew said, bowing to the sage. He then turned toward akane, "Akane, I will talk to you tomorrow morning with the dogs."

"Alright Llew, I will see you then," akane said and left toward the Royal Knights Kennels.

Zenon and Llew walked to Zenon's tower in silence for the majority of the trip until they got closer to the tower and out of the capitol limits.

"sage zenon," llew finally said as they approached the tower, "May I ask you something?"

"you just did young knight," chuckled Zenon, "but go ahead."

"I joined the royal knights of the king after the rise of the Shadow Paladins but I never knew why we fought them just that they were criminals wanted for crimes against the crown and capitol, but I don't think that was the real reason. If I may be so bold, What was the real reason that we started fighting with them?"

Zenon sighed, he had had his eyes on Llew for some time he had answered this question differently with his last student Marron. The only thing that was different between Llew and Marron was that Llew had fought beside Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade right before the Liberation war had gotten into full swing and when the Void was barreling down on them. When blaster Blade and Blaster Dark had been taken, the royal paladins disbanded and so did the Shadow paladins. What had risen in their place was an amalgamation of both clans with a bit of old Kagero units also making an appearance. But what Llew had asked was a deep secret of the Royal paladins. If he was to tell this story he would need both the king's permission as well as the permission of the Right-hand Knight. They arrived at the tower and Zenon opened the door, motioning for Llew to enter the tower. Llew did so and took a seat on a couch along the wall whilst the sage had gone further up into the tower. He had a small contact room where he could call the king and any of the knights that he may have need to. He activated the runes of the room and the kings image had formed.

"Zenon," greeted King Alfred, "to what do I owe this surprise contact?"

"in a word your majesty, Llew," Zenon replied.

"Has something happened to him?" Alfred asked concerned

"no your majesty," Zenon replied, Alfred breathed a sigh of relief, "however he has asked a very difficult question, one that could almost very well cause the young knight to question the kingdom itself."

"what question did he ask?" Alfred asked. There were a few questions that could be asked that Zenon would call him for.

"Why we had the conflict with the Shadow paladins, when they first made themselves known."

Alfred sighed, he had silently been hoping that it was not that question, "I will get Ahmes and be over shortly. Keep Llew there we will talk with him there."

"As you say your highness," Zenon said bowing to the kings fading image. Zenon left the room to see Llew looking over a bookshelf. Llew noticed the return of the sage and came over to him.

"Sage Zenon, is something wrong with the question I asked?"

The sage chuckled, "no young knight, there was nothing wrong with the question you asked, it is just that only with the king's and the right-hand knight's permission can I truly answer that. They are both on their way as you are the one who asked and I think that you have a right to know. If you take a seat they will be here soon."

The young knight took as seat back on the couch he had first sat on. He was not waiting long as soon Zenon opened the door and Alfred and Ahmes, the Blaster Blade walked inside.

"Your majesty, Lord Blaster Blade, it is good to see you," Zenon bowed to the two. Llew had gotten up and bowed as well

"good to see you knight Llew," Alfred greeted, "I have heard that you have asked Zenon a very loaded question."

"Yes your majesty," llew replied, " I only wanted to know if there were other reasons we started to fight the shadow paladins other than for crimes against the crown and capitol."

At last Blaster Blade spoke up, "there were other reasons Llew, however these reasons are not what you may think. Your question and a deductions may reveal a dark secret, I give my permission to Zenon to tell you the story. All I ask is that you keep an open mind about what you hear."

"well said old friend," Alfred added in, "I also give my permission Zenon, teach llew of the history behind the early years of the shadow paladins. Now if you will excuse me I actually have to meet with the Grandmaster himself about a small issue that came up with the return of Vortimer and his troops."

"by your leave then your majesty," Zenon said bowing, llew did the same, "it is good to see you as well lord Blaster Blade"

"same to you Zenon," blaster blade said turning to leave as well. Llew watched both the king and Blaster Blade leave. A small bit of pride rose with in him, both the king and his teacher Blaster blade were trusting him with an old secret. This was a dark secret and it was his choice now to either hear it and learn from it or let it go and never bring it up again.

"well now you have a choice Knight Llew, will you hear the un abridged version of the black dragon's tale not told in the schools?"

Llew did not reply instantly. This was a big decision he had to make. This was a choice that would change his perception of his teacher and the king possibly. What secrets did the tale really tell in its truest form. He pondered some more and then turned to the sage.

"Tell me."

"very well knight Llew we will begin where it all started, the fall of the Sacred Guardian Dragon, Thing Saver Dragon."


End file.
